


The Episode that Never Aired

by Fandom_mesh



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: TOS - Fandom, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: And theres that oh so wonderful subtle misogony, But I love everything else about it, Cause its like the show homophobia in their culture is implied, I put it before it starts, It's styled as an episode, M/M, You can place it anywhere in the series you like, consturctive critisim is wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_mesh/pseuds/Fandom_mesh
Summary: They beam down to bring something back, it causes people to loose their filter. And that'll affect Spock and Kirk's relationship in a big way.





	1. The Intro

It shows a planet that looks kinda like Earth but it’s too cloudy to tell; it zooms in on a well advanced city where everything is energized by the sun. The population is well diverse and they all are wearing bright colored robes only to stop at their ankles, and they wear sandals as shoes. But there’s one thing, people of all ages and sizes are attacking one another. With variants of weapons to their bare hands, many are screaming, or shouting, some are crying, and even less are laughing. It cuts to black, but it reappears looking down on the city that’s now filled with dead bodies. 

Showing space,[Kirk’s voice] “space, the final frontier,” the enterprise comes into view from the distance and coming closer, “these are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise, this five year mission,” now it’s in the direction of a red planet, “to explore strange new worlds,” it’s going past the red planet, “to seek out new life and new civilizations.” It’s space with different constellations, “to boldly go where no man has gone before,” the Enterprise quickly comes into view and flies past leaving behind the words. STAR TREK Playing fancy elevator music, the Enterprise flies by again with…… (You know the rest of it). 

[Kirks voice] The Enterprise is getting close to the Earth like planet. “Captains log Caedem has not reported in on their last three check ins, the entire planet has gone dark. The Federation has sent the Enterprise to find out why, and if possible to fix it.”

“Nearing Caedem, captain,” Sulu said, pressing buttons, as the sound of the engine decreased. 

“Uhura keep all channels open,” Kirk said beginning to get up, “and Scotty,” he said leaning into a speaker on his chair arm, “get ready to beam five down, me, Dr. McCoy, Uhura, and three guard personal.”

“Yes captain,” heard a scottish voice from the speaker.

Uhura, eyebrows furrowed asked, “Captain, why would I -”

“They may be having problems with communications,” he interrupted, by now almost to the door. 

“Yes, captain,” she replied getting up.

 

In the transporter room, everyone is on a circle, and Scotty and his assistant are pushing buttons. They began to fade with yellow particles showing at their torsos.

 

The team landed safely only to see hundreds of bodies.  
Uhura gasped in horror, the doctor looked very concern, the three guards were all scared, and Kirk managed to keep a neutral face. McCoy walked up to a little pile of bodies, crouched down and checked all of their pulses, even though they were all obviously dead. 

“Dead”, McCoy said standing up, “it was a massacre,” he walked back to the group.

Kirk pulled out a communicator, “Captain to bridge.”

“Captain,” Spock’s voice said from the communicator

“Mr. Spock, I want you to check all of the human life forms on this planet,” he said into the communicator.

“...None sir, this must be a mistake.”

“It’s not a mistake, thank you Mr. Spock,” he said then closing it, “McCoy I want you to find out what killed these people.”

“Yes, Captain,” he replied, going to different bodies to examine.

Kirk opened it again and said, “Scotty, beam us up.”


	2. The Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the red shirts on the landing team is acting weird. Could it be dangerous?

In the cafeteria there was a line waiting for lunch. [Kirk’s voice] “Captain’s log, star day 856983.34, we’ve discovered the cause of Caedem not reporting. All of the people are dead, Dr. McCoy discovered the cause of death, murder. They all murdered each other in various ways, all that go against their peaceful nature. The Federation now wants us to find out why they died in such fashion, and to know if it’s a danger to other planets.”

David, on of the guards on the latest landing squad was on the end of that line. Two other guys walked up, one too busy talking, accidentally bumped into him. 

He broke away from his conversation, “Hey sorry”, and then continued with his friend.

He quickly turned around, “you will be,” and punched him in the jaw. He retaliated, and a fight quickly broke out. An on looker called for security on the coms, while everyone else were separating the two. Security showed up and took the two to the sick bay.

 

In the bridge everyone was at their station when they heard McCoy’s voice from Kirk’s chair.

“Captain,” McCoy said.

“Yes”, he replied leaning towards the speaker.

“Come to the sick bay, Mr. Spock too, he might have an explanation for this,” he said.

“We’re on our way Kirk out,” he replied right before getting up and leaving the bridge. 

 

At the sick bay David was unconscious on a bed, and the other guy was gone. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy were around David’s bed.

“He started a fight, the other guy just bumped into him but then, bang,” he said imitating a slow punch, “clocked him in the jaw, he’s ok though, I fixed him up.”

Kirk crossed arms, “that’s unlike him.”

“I know, so I did a physical and I found this,” he started writing on his pad and an image of a brain showed up on the screen above his bed, “that’s his brain, see how the front part is lit up more than anything else.”

His eyebrows furrowed, “yes?”

Spock spoke up saying, “the frontal lobe, for humans, is the part of the brain that controls conscious thinking, self control, and emotions.”

“Exactly, I think something caused him to become extremely emotional, so when he was bumped into instead of being mildly irritated, he felt pure rage,” McCoy said putting his pad down on his desk.

“And what caused him to get so emotional,” Kirk asked with his face becoming neutral again.

“That’s what I was hoping you could come up with,” he said returning to the bed, “I couldn’t find any disease that shows these symptoms.”

“Did you run an analysis and compare it to the library,” Spock said his eyes not leaving the screen.

“Well of course I did,” McCoy replied raising his voice. 

“Well then the most logical conclusion is that it’s not a disease, or at least one we have not come across. But a disease with only one symptom would’ve been easy to detect and eliminate, considering we’re here means that is not the case,” Spock said turning back towards McCoy.

“Well then keep running tests doctor,” Kirk said turning to leave.

“Yes Captain,” he replied as the other two left. 

In the hallway as Spock and Kirk walked to the elevator, Spock with his hands held behind his back said, “I have a theory, Captain.”

“Well what is it,” he replied.

“If everyone were to experience the same emotional influence with no one there to maintain the chaos, it’s logical to assume that they would get murderous,” he said in front of the elevator waiting for the doors to open.

“Well I hope we don’t have a chance to test that theory,” Kirk replied getting inside of it.


	3. The Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More are infected and Spock, like always, worries about Kirk.

In the bridge everyone’s at their stations. “Captain’s log, star day 856984.78, one of the guards from the landing party has shown uncaractiscally violent behavior, due to him being in a highly emotional state, what put him in that state in unknown. It’s also possible that the cause to this is also what made the people of Caedem murder each other in cold blood. If so then I can’t let this spread to other planets.”

“Uhura, have you found the last radio waves that was sent out by Caedem yet”, Kirk asked slightly turning his head over his shoulder.

Uhura immediately burst into tears, “I’m sorry captain, I know it’s important, and that it will really help discover what happened to them but I just-”

“Uhura it’s ok, I think you should go to the sick bay, Spock take over communications, “ Kirk said as he dropped his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“Yes captain,” Uhura replied as she was leaving and Spock taking her spot.

“We need to minimize the spread,” Kirk said as he pressed a button on his chair’s arm, “All decks, if you see anyone acting unusually emotional to an extreme extent take them to the sick bay at once. All decks acknowledge.”

 

When Spock finished telling Krik the decks that responded Mr. Sulu broke out laughing.

“Lieutenant Sulu,” Kirk shouted over his laughing, “what’s so funny?”

“It’s… it’s …,” he tried to say while gasping for air and laughing even more. He buckled over laughing with tears and fell out of his chair. 

“I told him a joke from Russia,” Chekov said as he began to giggle. “It’s….,” and he burst out laughing too.

“Lieutenant Sulu, lieutenant Chekov report to the sick bay immediately,” he said even louder this time.

Chekov helped Sulu up and they both left laughing as two red shirts took over their stations.

“It’s spreading quicker than I thought it would,” Kirk said resting his chin on his hand.

“Captain if I may,” Spock said from behind him, Kirk then motioned his hand in circular motion prompting him to speak, “due to the recent events and my calculations it is to believe that the more that are affected the quicker it spreads.”

Kirk then pushed a button, “Kirk to sick bay.”

“Acknowledge,” said McCoy’s voice from a speaker.

“Bones, tell me you have something on the cause behind all of this,” Kirk said with desperation creeping into his voice.

“Actually I do,” McCoy’s voice said much happier this time.

“Great we’ll meet in the sick bay,” he replied ready to get up.

“Better not, I’m full enough as it is down here and we need you to keep your head on straight,” he said resulting with Kirk leaning back into his seat, “it’s all from small micro organisms that attach themselves to the spinal cord, controlling how the hosts brain function. They must have been transferred through the air and entered through their pores. How to get rid of them I have no idea.”

“Great, keep up the good work Kirk out,” he said before releasing the button.

“Captain, he had a point,” Spock said causing Kirk to turn around, “we should have you where you’ll be least likely to get this organism,” he got up and held his hands behind his back.

 

“Thank you Spock, but I’m quite all right here,” he said turning back around.

“Do not be mistaken captain, it is the most logical thing to do, and the bridge has already proven to be unsafe from lieutenant Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov’s infections,” he said raising an eyebrow almost showing his amusement, “and I can run the enterprise by your orders through the intercoms or independently”

Kirk took a deep sigh, “your right, I’ll head to my quarters,” he said getting up.

“I believe it is wisest if I make sure you arrive there as well captain,” he said dropping his eyebrow.

“Whatever pleases you,” he said dismissively heading towards the exit.


	4. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but gay.

As they walked down the hallway towards the captain’s quarters, Spock remained behind him until another person was walking towards them. Then Spock would get in front of him very quickly, like a barrier between him and the infected. He stayed in front of him because people kept coming their way, and behind him Kirk’s face was strained, trying to stay neutral, but his eyes were watering.

When they reached his quarters Spock let him go in first and then entered as well. “This is where I’ll leave you here captain, do you wish-” 

He stopped talking when Kirk whipped around with tears in his eyes, glaring at him angrily, “you...you…”

“Captain,” he said with both of his eyebrows raised in shock, “if I upset you-”

“DON’T YOU FEEL ANYTHING!” Kirk shouted crying, “You always talk in that monotone voice!” Spock looked down at his feet not saying anything and keeping his face neutral, but his were eyes alert. “Look at you, even now NOTHING!” He began to pace around the room. “The most that ever comes out of you is a ‘fascinating’ or ‘interesting’,” when he said those words he did using a deep voice. “You said it yourself, you get embarrassed whenever you feel emotions!” he stopped and looked at Spock, “I never should’ve loved you,” he said coldly. Spock lifted his head up in shock with hurt in his eyes. Kirk stomped up to him and said, “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you….”weakly beating on his chest with every ‘I hate you’. Spock stood there with his face neutral, his body completely frozen, until he lowered his head and kissed him. He stopped what he was doing, with his hands in the air unclenching them as he deepened the kiss. He lightly grabbed Spock’s hands that were stuck to his sides and pulled them closer to him as he led them to his bed. 

Spock broke the kiss, “No.”

“What,” he asked with his eyes watering.

“It’s,” he took a gulp, “it’s not fair to you, in this state, I must go,” and he left the quarters in a rush. Leaving Kirk there alone.


	5. The Falling Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's fixed and gone back to normal, for now.

Spock quickly entered the elevator and twisted a handle and said “sick bay”. He leveled his breathing and straighten his posture, and right before the doors opened his face became neutral again. He pushed through the crowd of chaotic people that was in front of the doors and when he got in all along the walls patients were sitting. “Doctor,” he said to McCoy who was in his office with his head down, “doctor are you alright.” He pulled on his shoulder to reveal that McCoy was crying, “have you been affected too,” he asked. McCoy nodded his head. “I need to know, did you find a solution,” he said squeezing his shoulder a little harder.

“Um… yes, they’re all here,” he said with a gravelly voice as he handed a folder to him.

“Thank you, I think you should rest,” he said pulling him out of the chair by the elbow. He nodded his head and left the sick bay. Spock sat down and quickly read the documents.

Spock was putting electrodes on David’s sides and stomach, who was sedated and tied down. [Spock’s Voice] “Captain’s log, star day 856984.82 I’m acting captain for Captain Kirk has been infected as well as the rest of the crew. Doctor McCoy has founded that the organism will die if it receives a minor shock, it should not be harmful to the host. I believe that humans long ago would have toys to trick others where they would receive the same shock, but with their brain heightened it might have unexpected results.”

Spock moved a portable panel with buttons and switches by the bed, and he flipped the largest switch. David’s body violently flinched, then stayed completely still. Spock grabbed the cylinder scanner and scanned from the bottom of his torso to his head. On the screen above it showed his skeleton, but no organism, on one side and on the other his brain, which were lighting up evenly. 

 

In the bridge everyone was at their stations acting calm and McCoy’s voice could be heard from Kirk’s chair, “Just did the last one, everyone should be sane now captain.” 

“Thanks Bones, Kirk out,” he said then pushing a button and leaning back into his chair.

Sulu got up and went over to Uhura and said, “Uhura I’m so sorry for what I said earlier, I wasn’t thinking straight.”

Kirk got stiff and looked over at Spock who was still looking through his microscope, but not moving.

She turned her chair so she could face him, “Your sorry, what I said was so mean I’m sorry too, I don’t know how I could think such a thing.”

Kirk looked back to the screen, and Spock began to put his things away.

“Let’s just forget it ever happened,” he said holding out his arms for a hug with a shy smile.

She stood up and said, “agreed,” as she hugged him.

Sulu walked back to his station, Spock got up and put his hands behind his back and said, “I request to go to my quarters.”

“Of course,” Kirk replied, “it must’ve been tiring dealing with so many of us emotional humans,” he said with a smile.

Spock bowed his head and walked to the elevator.

“I actually would like to talk to you there,” he said getting up, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“No,” he said turning back to look at him, “go ahead.”


	6. The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally face their feelings with level heads.

As they got into the elevator neither of them would look at each other, and they didn’t say a word till they got to Spock’s quarters.

In Spock’s quarters, he turned around to face Kirk, who still wasn’t looking at him, and with a neutral face said, “you wanted to speak with me captain.”

Looking to the wall on his right he asked, “do you… remember.”

“The kiss, yes,” Kirk finally looked at him, “and it is evident that you remember,” he replied looking into his eyes.

“Why did you do it,” he asked.

“It was the most logical time to,” he said.

His eyebrows furrowed, “how,” he asked.

“There was a high probability of you not remembering the time in your emotional state. And both of our societies deem homosexual couples to be wrong so if you did remember you wouldn’t tell anyone about it,” he said his whole body tense.

“So,” he said with his body relaxed, his head cocked to the side and his voice less tense, “your saying that it was the logical time to kiss me.”

“Correct,” he replied.

“But,kissing me might have not been the most logical thing to do,” he said with a smile.

“I…” he froze, looking at the wall, thinking, then looking back at him, “I do not know, insufficient evidence.”

His smile spread into a grin causing Spock to raise an eyebrow, “would you like to collect more data.”

He lowered his eyebrow with his face completely neutral, for several seconds he just stared at Kirk,mean while Kirk’s grin disappeared, until he said, “possibly.”

Kirk had a half smile as he put his hand under his chin and then he kissed him. This time it was Spock who deepened the kiss. Kirk’s hands cradled the back of his neck, Spock’s haven’t moved yet. Kirk then trialed along his shoulder and down his arms until he held his hands. Then he put them on his own hips, there Spock gripped them gently but tightly. Kirk loosely wrapped his arms around his neck, then he broke away and looked up at him, “do you have enough data yet,” he asked.

“Not yet,” he replied, then resumed kissing.

 

In the bridge everyone’s at their stations keeping busy. “Captain’s log, star day 856985. 24 everything has gone back to normal. Due to my actions from my recent infection I was worried I destroyed my relationship with my first officer, but actually we strengthened it.”


End file.
